


Prince Adam, Are you really alright

by Southernpeach13



Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), She-Ra: Princess Of Power (1985)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poison, Series: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (2002), au's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:46:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southernpeach13/pseuds/Southernpeach13
Summary: Short stories involving Prince Adam of Eternia.Ask box Open!!!
Relationships: He-Man | Adam & Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Lost battle

**Author's Note:**

> He-Man lost the battle with King Hsss.

“Ple-please. St-stop.”   
  
King Hsss smirked as he looked at Eternia’s champion. The boy curled up in a tiny ball. His sword was just out of his reach.

King Hsss walked over to the boy and tilted his chin up to force him to look at him. He watched dark blue vein-like lines appear on the small boy’s skin. His poison slowly taking effect. 

  
“Tell me,  _ little  _ hero. Did you really think you would win?” 

  
Adam cried out in pain as one of King Hsss’s heads bit his side. Injecting more venom into the young Prince. 

He let go of the boy watching as his breathing continued to slow.

“I fought King Grayskull. I was defeated by him. But you. You little hero. Are no King Grayskull.” 

Adam felt his eyes grow heavy. Watching as King Hsss walked away. Adam tried to reach for his sword, but his fingers barely brushed the hilt. He wanted to cry when King Hsss’s general kicked it away from him.    
  
Adam curled up against himself, wanting for Hsss’s venom to just kill him already. He would rather be dead before he was eaten alive anyway.

His vison went dark. But he could still hear and feel everything around him.

General Rattlor chuckled at the sight of the dying prince. His large head tucking the sweaty blonde strands behind his ear to get a good look at the boy.

“Do you really think my King intended to kill you little Prince?” Rattlor purred.

Adam felt his stomach knot at the tone of the General’s words. Adam felt a sharp pain spike through his body.

He let out a choked sob. She was gone. The Sorceresses was gone. He could no longer feel her presence in his mind.

Rattlor pulled the boy up, holding him to his chest as he pet his hair.

“My king would have eaten you whole right after your fight if he wanted you dead.”   
  
Adam whimpered as Rattlor buried his snout in his neck. He licked his neck and smiled.

“He has great plans for you “LIttle Prince.”   
  
Adam finally lost consciousness as Rattlor contenied to pet his hair.

Yes. His King had great plans indeed.

  
  



	2. Second Skin alternate

He-Man, Teela, Man-at-Arms and Mech-a-neck walked into the small village.

It was empty, deserted, something wasn't right.

  
The group continued to look around, but sas nothing. The entire town was empty, deserted. It made He-Man feel…

Uneasy.

He didn't like it

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a loud hiss.

The group turned around, weapons ready for battle.

King Hsss staring down at them, an evil look in his eyes.

  
“Your persistence is most impressive!” He said eyeing the warriors.

His Eyes landed on Adam.

“And most foolish, this day shall be your last.”

Out of nowhere different Snake-Men surrounded them. Closing them into a tight circle.

Most jumped Adam. One or two attacking the others, thankfully they where able to fight them off with ease.

Adam threw the snakemen off of him.

He was about to throw another punch when Roboto landed beside him.

“Great timing Roboto!” he said with a smile as he kicked another attacker off of him

The robotic allay began to defend the other warriors telling the powered up Prince what he had learned.

“Orka and I learned the secret of the Serpent's ring, it was the power to transform people into snakemen.”   
  
Adam felt his stomach drop.

Oh gods. These were people. These were his people! The people he was supposed to protect. Defend and now.

Oh gods this can’t be real, please Elder’s don’t let this be real.

“You mean we’re fighting villagers!” Mech-a-neck!” said horrified.

Adam threw another villager off of himas carefully as he could.

He reconized them now. The men, the woman.

The children.

Where were the children?

He felt his heart pounding in his chest.

He quickly turned to see King Hsss standing over them smiling.

Chanting.

The serpents ring glowing brightly over his head.

Dark shadows soon escaping it, heading towards them.

“Fall back!” He screamed. “I’ll hold them off!”   
  
Suddenly he was pulled to the ground King Hsss chuckiling.

“You will do nothing, but watch as your friends become my minions. And then. You will join them.”   
  
Adam fell tp the ground. He couldn't move. He struggled to escape the magical binds but could only watch in horror as the people he loved where forcible turned.

“No! Stop it!” He cried.    
King Hsss only grinned as the warrior broke down on fear as his friends turned into his soldiers.

“Tell me little Prince. I Did you truly think you would win.

King Hssss walked to him, running his claws in Adam’s hair. 

_ How did he know? No one knew outside of a few.  _

“Poor little Prince. I always knew. We all did. You may change on the outside, but your smell does not.”   
  
Adam felt like he was going to cry.

No he was crying.

Tears where dripping down his face. 

King Hsss soon spilt apart showing his many heads. His fangs soon digging into his exposed flesh.

Adam cried out in pain. Feeling Castle Grayskull’s magic leave him. Turning bac into the small boy he truly was.

King Hisss watched as his venom slowly took affect. The boy whimpering and crying.   
  
He tilted Adam’s chim up and licked the tears off his cheeks.

He felt the boy try to pull away. But he only held him there as the Serpents ring continued to spin above them.

And then.

King Hsss allowed the rings' magic to affect the boy.

Adam screamed in pain.

Sobbing as his transformation happened.

His teeth growing longer, so sharp that he nearly bit his tongue, his still bright blue eyes becoming slitted. The scales consuming his pale skin. Adam tried to pull away, trying to escape the magic as he pushed King Hsss off him, crawling away. His sharp nails digging into the ground.

He could hear the Sorceress screaming in his mind. Zodak begging him to fight it. That he was on his way to save him.

But as Adam’s world was consumed by black knowing that it was too late.

“I’m sorry.” he whispered losing conscious as he felt a set of arms pick him up and take him away.

  
  



	3. Little Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in the SPOP universe.
> 
> Based on a theory I had before season 5 dropped.

Adam was forced to his knees, his sword pried from his hands and given to the looming figure in front of him.    
  
Adam watched as the man ran his claws against the blade. Humming in a amusement as he handed it off to one of his “brothers”

Adam flinched as he grabbed his face. Tilting his chin up.

His claws digging into his skin as the small prince was forced to look into acid green eyes.

“The most powerful man in the universe?” He purred as he tilted Adam’s face taking in the boy’s features.

  
“All I see is a frail prince.” he purred before he looked away and observed around the once prosperous planet.

The once lovely palace in ruins. The farmlands blacked in ash. The homes and gardens covered in flames and black smoke.

“Your people wouldn't listen. You wouldn't willingly come and see the light.”   
He turned back to Adam.

“But now you will.”

Adam felt uneasy as he looked at him like a predator would to their prey as his claws dug deeper in his cheeks drawing blood.

“For I am Horde Prime and you will see the light.”

  
  


Adam let out a small yelp as he was forced up on his feet.    
The man, Horde Prime, wrapped his long fingers on his shoulder, once more digging his flesh as Adam was forced on the large white ship.    
  
He saw the “brother” take his sword to another room while Horde Prime led him to another. 

Horde Prime ran his fingers through his blonde hair smiling at the now trembling Prince. Adam felt his heart pounding in his chest as he Prime let go of his hair his hands running down his back before walking away. 

  
Adam stood there frozen. Listening to Prime’s footsteps. He stayed still when Prime took his hair in his hands in his hair again.    
Adam tried to ove his head away only for Prime to tighten his hold on it. Keeping Adam in place.

Adam felt his heart drop as he heard a loud snip.

He tried to pull away when he realized what he was doing. But froze when Horde Prime waved his hand to show him a group of survivors leaving Eternia.    
  
“Behave or they will not live to see another sunrise.”   
He purred in his ear.

Adam remained still. Horde Prime continued to snip the length away. Tears falling down his eyes as the leader finished.

As Horde Prime he led the Prince to another room.    
  
Adam watched as he brought out a white outfit like the other members of the ship wore. Adam reached for it only for HordePrime to pull them away tutting at his like he was a child. He set the clothes down near him and began to undress Adam. 

Adam pulled away only for Horde Prime to grab his wrist warning him about survivors once more. 

Adam stood still. Softly crying as Prime undressed him. He felt vulnerable as he felt Prime’s eyes observing him as he dressed the boy in the white fabric.

“Almost perfect.” he whispered in Adam’s ear as he led him to a large opening. A large oreen pool of green water in the center. He led him to the water, pushing Adam closer to the water. 

Adam gulped, remembering his people that got away. He looked back and saw Horde Prime smiling at him giving him a nod on encouragement.

Adam let out a shaky breath as he stepped in the green water. He felt more tears falling as he continued walking in until he was chest deep. He heard Horde Prime whisper something. 

And was about to ask what when he felt a jolt of energy course through him. 

Adam screamed in pain. He started sobbing through his cries of pain. Tears falling down his face uncontrollably. He felt his mind growing fuzzy as he saw Horde Prime still smiling at him.

“Come into the light dear one.”    
  
Horde Prime waved his hand, the energy stopped.Watching Adam began to swa back and forth. He walked into the water and caught the boy in his arms.    
  
He saw the boy’s eyes flicker open. The once vibrant blue an eerie green before his eyes slipped shut once more. 

Horde Prime soon placed the chip on the back of his neck. The needles digging into his flesh. Adam gasped in shock as his mind was forced to join with his own.

Adam sat up, swaying softly back and forth a soft smile on his face.

Horde Prime cupped the boys cheeks in his hands. Tilting his chin up and looked into the boy's eyes,.

“Welcome to the Light Little Prince.”

  
  
  



	4. As the water fills his lungs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABO Dynamics.  
> Omega Prince Adam  
> Alpha King Hsss, Rattlor

Adam kicked violently as Kobra Khan grabbed his ankle, pulling him down deeper into the water. He saw in the distance that King Hsss was about to grab the Serpints Ring, but he couldn't break free, even as He-Man. He felt Tung Lashor wrap around him, throwing him across the murky water. He felt his helmet shatter on impact, water filling his lungs quickly.

He felt his fingers loosen around his swords handle, loosing his grip. Reverting back to normal teenage form.

The omega prince tried desperately to swim to the surface but felt more of Hsss's soldiers kept dragging him down.

His lungs where burning. Desperate for air. Black dots began to appear in the corners of his eyes. The small prince saw Man-at-Arm's swimming in his direction. Adam reached for the man who helped raise him, terrified that he was going to die.

  
Duncan tried to shoot at the Snake-Man who holding Adam but missed. 

Adam slowly slipped to unconscious.   
  


* * *

Adam jolted awake, waking up in a large bed. The room was covered in green in gold. He looked around. Taking in his surroundings. The young omega reached for his sword but only grasped air. He nearly screamed when he felt a pair of large arms wrap around his waist.

The smell of an alpha filling his nose.

His heart stopped when he realized which one it was.

Adam pulled away as he felt Rattlor nuzzle the crook of his neck.

"How did you get out of your cell?" He whispered.

He felt Rattlor smirk against his neck.

"Let's just say your little robot friend is no longer in one piece.

Adam felt himself start to tear up at his words.

Adam nearly jumped out of his skin when King Hsss walked in. Both alpha's where practically overflowing his senses with their scents and he didn't like it.

King Hsss cupped the omega's cheek, tilting his head up and smiled as the boys eyes clouded over.

"Such a sweet omega." He rumbled as the boy grew loopy. Leaning against his general.

Rattlor only chuckled as he bit into the Prince's scent gland. Adam jolting in surprise, but relaxing. 

Hsss grin grew wider as he tilted the boys neck to the side biting the other side. marking the omega as well.

The really was a sweet, fertile omega.


End file.
